Mental
by serafina67
Summary: Logan checks into a mental hospital when he becomes unsure about his feelings for one of his band members. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Katie go to try and get him back before their Mrs. Knight wakes up. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you can guess what this story is based off of, you win a prize… Maybe... possibly. Okay, you don't. But guess anyway! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"Um, hello," Logan said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'd like to check in." The young lady behind the desk didn't look up from her computer. Logan started to repeat his statement, but she interrupted him.

"What's your name?" she asked, still not looking up.

"Logan Mitchell," he replied. The nurse's head snapped up and her mouth fell open. _Now she looks up_, Logan thought.

"Omigasp!" she exclaimed. "My daughter is your biggest fan! Can I get a picture with you, sweetie?" Logan blushed and looked over his shoulder. Many of patients were now staring.

"I promise I'll do it later," Logan snapped, "But right now, I'd just like to check in to the mental hospital." The nurse took his word for it and entered his name into the computer. She asked for his age and he said seventeen. After some more typing, the nurse asked why he was checking in.

"Do I have to tell you?" Logan asked. It kind of embarrassed him. He really didn't want to tell some random nurse whose daughter was a fan of his.

"You don't _have_ to," the nurse admitted. "But at one point, you'll get scheduled for therapy, and you have to share why you're here with your therapist."

"Fair enough," he agreed. The nurse handed him his keycard and he headed to his room.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Where's Logan?" Carlos asked. He was sitting in front of the television screen watching a cartoon. James shrugged and poured himself some cereal. Kendall stumbled into a couch, obviously still half-asleep.

"He usually would've joined you for SpongeBob already," James pointed out, "Weird." Kendall told Carlos to lower the volume so Katie and his mom didn't wake up from the noise.

"Maybe he's in the lobby," Carlos suggested.

"Or at the Palm Woods Park," Kendall added. "Or even by the pool." Just then, all three of their phones vibrated. Kendall picked his up first. It was a text from Logan, surprisingly. Kendall read it over slowly.

"Is their some sort of hidden code in the words 'mental hospital'?" Kendall asked. James frowned.

"Why?" he asked. He fished his phone out of his pocket and read the text:

**Hey guys! I just wanted to reassure you that I'm safe. If you must know, I'm at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. I don't think I'll be here long, just a few hours. I'll try to make it home before Mama Knight wakes up – Logan**

James smiled. "Only Logan would text with perfect vocabulary. Isn't that just adorable?"

"James, this isn't funny!" Kendall hissed. "Why would he check into a mental hospital? And how come he didn't tell us before he left? We could have talked him out of it." Carlos turned off the TV and trudged over to them.

"We should go pick him up," Carlos suggested calmly, "With your mom's car." Kendall gave him a skeptical look while James continued to eat his cereal. "We might be able to bring him back before she wakes up.

"Who wakes up?" Katie Knight asked, walking into the living room. She yawned and took in the boys' nervous glances.

"Baby sister," Kendall said, "Would you like to accompany us to a mental hospital?"

**A/N: Haha! That was fun to write. Anyway, if you know what this was based off of, put it in the reviews. Hint: It's a show on Nickelodeon. If it wasn't obvious before, it should be now. Ta-ta! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so excited to be writing this. It won't be exactly like the iCarly episode, but it will probably be similar. Enjoy! Thanks for the Alerts/Faves/Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Logan's in a mental hospital?" Katie exclaimed. Kendall put his hand over her mouth and glanced down the hall to see if his mom had awoken

"Shh!" Kendall whispered. "Do you want to tell the whole world?" Carlos held his phone in front of Katie so she could read the text. She raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything.

"Why would Logan, one of the most sensible people I've ever met, check into a mental hospital?" Katie muttered. Her older brother shrugged. She looked at the watch on her wrist and bit her lip. "Mom wakes up every day at nine A.M., and its 8:05 right now. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to make it to the hospital and take him home with time to spare. Let's go."

Katie led the way out of room 2J. Just before they could leave the Palm Woods, Carlos stopped them.

"Can we stop for Fruit Smackers first?" he asked. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"What do you care about more: Fruit Smackers or Logan?" Carlos seemed to have to think about this. Katie snickered, but James was serious.

"I, for one, care more about Logan," James snapped. "Now are you coming?" Carlos nodded and followed them to the parking lot. Kendall got into the driver's seat of Mrs. Knight's car and started the car.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"When did you start having these feelings for your friend?" Molly, the therapist asked. Logan was sitting in a small room with Molly to talk about his crush on one of his band members. Molly was fairly young. She was twenty-three years old and had just got out of college.

"Uh, I guess it began pretty recently," Logan admitted. "About three weeks ago?" Molly nodded and scribbled some things down on her notepad. Logan glanced at the window in the corner, which was barred up. It made Logan feel restricted.

"What do you like about this guy?" Molly asked. There were a lot of things he liked about this person. He liked the way he was so clueless. It was cute. And the way he just had to have his Cuda Massive Hold so his hair wouldn't be limp and lifeless. Logan smiled just thinking about.

"So many things," Logan laughed. "I like how"—

Just then, Kendall, James, and Katie burst through the door. Logan mouth dropped open. What were they doing here? He had specifically said that he would make it home himself.

"Who are all of you?" Molly asked.

"We're his friends," Carlos replied. "Can we, you know, talk to him?" Molly glanced over at Logan, who sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Just let them in," he said. Molly said she would leave them alone so they could catch up with each other. She gave them five minutes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked. "And where's Carlos?"

"We came to rescue you," James replied, smiling. His cheeks were flushed and his bangs were sticking to his forehead with sweat, as if he'd just ran a mile. Logan realized he was staring and blushed.

"And Carlos is flirting with the front desk nurse," Katie explained. "We needed to get in some how."

"And now, we're taking you home," Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's arm, but he pulled away.

"Kendall, why do you think I'm here?" Logan asked. "I don't wanna leave until I get my problems solved."

"You have problems?" Carlos laughed. "Since when?"

"Since three weeks ago," Logan muttered. Everyone was silent for a second, but a Kendall's phone broke the pause. He received a text from Carlos.

"We gotta go check on Carlos," Kendall instructed. "Apparently, the nurse wants to ask him out." Logan wrinkled his nose. "Katie, come with me. James, you stay here." Logan started to protest, but they had already left the room. James grinned slyly and sat down next to Logan.

"I guess it's just me and you," James said. Logan tried to come up with a clever response, but he was so nervous and uncomfortable, all he could do was nod.

"Is something…wrong?" James asked, edging even closer to Logan. Logan's heart rate quickened and he gulped silently. "You seem tense."

"I…um," Logan stammered. His mind went blank. He couldn't think with James so close to him. He felt clammy and his jeans felt tighter then normal. Logan crossed his legs to hide the bulge that was forming. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" James whispered, their noses almost touching. Logan breathing was ragged. James put a finger through one of Logan's belt loops and pulled him closer. Logan thanked the Lord that he was sitting down, because if he were standing, he would have fallen over.

"James, I…" James brushed his lips across his jawline and Logan let a moan escape from his mouth. James straddled Logan's waist, towering above him. He tugged on the collar of Logan's dress shirt and a split second later, there was no space between the boys. Logan mind was foggy and he felt that he couldn't focus as James' lips moved against his own. James pulled back from the kiss and smiled softly.

"I glanced at Molly's chart before she left," James explained, replying to Logan's unasked question. "If you think you're mental for liking me, then I guess we're both insane."

**The End**

**A/N: That's it. I thought about making it longer and somehow getting Buddha Bob into this, but I thought it take away the point of the story. What'd you think?**


End file.
